ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Alien trade
among men |about= US timeline * 1945 Jun: United States signs for world peace. * 1945 Aug: US . * 1954 Feb: United States enters contract with "Omnipotent Highness" * 1958 Jul: established (for technological advancement) * 1961 Sep: The Hill abduction: The first US case of alien abduction realized. * 1963 Nov: * 1964 Apr: United States PLATO contract expanded (Not renewed). * 1970s: The Serpo conspiracy begins with Project Serpo (for human group abductions) * 1970s to 1990s: Unethical human experimentation at Dulce (for extraction of Topper, Michael. The Good, The Bad, and What Curls Up Under a Rock, A Very Light Eater) }} Alien trade refers to agreements that have been made between human governments and alien deities throughout human history—worldwide. For thousands of years, alien trade agreements were often in the form of humans being sacrified to “ ” in exchange for a human culture’s protection, longevity, and ability to conquer other nations. Plato Project Plato. In the , an agreementOne of the earliest mentions of the 1954 US agreement was by Bill Cooper, who in 1988, defined the formal agreement between Eisenhower and "Omnipotent Highness"—under “Project Plato” (UFO Bible, 1988). Later enthusiasts attempted to name the agreement, like Phil Schneider who called it “Greada Treaty”, or Dan Burisch who called it “Tau IX Treaty”. was allegedly made in 1954 under “Project Plato”,Exopaedia, Plato ProjectThe philosophy of Plato, called seems relevant in regards to conceptualizing the alien presence. * (two forms of the same): “We customarily hypothesize a single form in connection with each of the many things to which we apply the same name. ... For example, there are many beds and tables. ... But there are only two forms of such furniture, one of the bed and one of the table. (Republic 596a-b, trans. Grube) * Plato famously held, on one interpretation, that there is a realm of abstract forms or universals apart from the physical world; in this way, the forms are " ". between Dwight D. Eisenhower and a supernormal entity deified as "Omnipotent Highness"Majestic 12 and the Secret Government, by William Cooper by followers. Eisenhower entered the United States into a contract with an alien power that could supply the US with advanced technological information, such as the institution of in 1958. The advancement would be in exchange for human abduction to freely occur in the United States without the impediment of federal investigation. The case, or the Hill abduction on 19 September 1961, marks the first publicly known alien abduction case on US soil. After the in November 1963, the agreement was expanded (not renewed) on 25 April 1964, at Holloman AFB, New Mexico''Exopaedia'', Project Plato under the administration. PLATO 1964 paved the way for the most notorious abduction program to enter the 1970s, called Project Serpo. The Serpo conspiracy was an “exchange program” to collect/abduct humans in groups. The project also established unethical human experimentation at Dulce into the 1980s and 90s (Main article: Zeta conspiracy). Malku, "King" (Biblical Hebrew: ). Millennia old practice of offering human biology (See also Ambrosia).]] :The general terms secured by “Project Plato”, which is considered illegal under the United States Constitution, are as follows:MJ12 documents (See UFO Bible) * The US government is to swear to secrecy of [ their ] presence on Earth. * The US government may be furnished with information to advance technology. * A quota for biological specimens must be met (includes human biology). * A quota of biological candidates are to be returned to their point of origin, with no recollection of any event imposed. * Full access to US government facilities is required. Although US officials were led to believe that they were entering a "treaty" with the intent of exchanging knowledges with an "extraterrestrial" race, they were in fact, entering into a contract with ancient Supernormals who have imposed their terms on the USA. The other progressive and technological nations are to follow suit (Enter the ). Notes See also * Alien agenda * Alien abductions * The Krill Report * UFO Bible * Unethical human experimentation at Dulce References Category:Xenology Category:Ancient aliens